I brought you my bullets, you brought me your love
by PurpleWolfshade
Summary: Some secrets are not meant to be secret. Syndrome met his long time bestfriend after the incident and she helped him regain his strength and revenge. But what he didn't know is she's been keeping a dangerous secret all along. Syndrome/OC  Kerry Miller
1. We were bestfriends

**I brought you my bullets, you brought me your love**

_But this time, I mean it__  
><em>_I'll let you know just how much you mean to me__  
><em>_As snow falls on desert sky__  
><em>_Until the end of everything_

_**- Demolition Lovers, My chemical romance**_

**Many years before Syndrome tried to kill Mr. Incredible and his family…**

* * *

><p>A loud voice was heard outside their garage. A voice of a girl.<p>

"Buddy? Buddy!"

Buddy looked at where the voice is coming. A girl entered the garage, she's a teenager, with a burgundy hair and goth like look.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." She mumbled to him.

He never did bother to look. He was busy doing something.

"Have you already finished the Abraham Lincoln report?" she asked him. He didn't answer.

"BUDDY!" she shouted. Buddy was shocked.

"Wha-? What were you saying?" he stammered.

"I said are you finished in the Abraham Lincoln report?" she repeated. He just nodded.

"God, Kerry, you almost killed me." He scolded her.

"You weren't listening. You busy doing that-. What is that?" she looked at what Buddy was doing in the garage. "It's a zero point energy."

"Wow. Amazing." She stared at his invention.

"You're a genius."

Buddy chuckled. "You know you can sell your inventions to make money." She muttered.

He looked at her. "That's a great idea."

She stood up and look at the trash can.

She saw many of Buddy's Mr. Incredible collection. She sighed.

"You finished cleaning your room." She said.

Buddy looked at her and at the trash can. "Oh, yeah. I did."

She walked towards the trash can and looked at the crumpled poster of Mr. Incredible.

"Maybe you shouldn't be hard on-."

"Hard on him? Kerry, he threw me away and disposed me. What do you think I must do?" he angrily said. He stood up, took the trash can. Kerry followed him.

He put the trash can in their front yard. Kerry put back the poster in the trash can.

"I hate supers, Kerry. I hate them with all my heart." He mumbled. Kerry looked at him worried.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kerry went to Buddy's house before going to school.<p>

"Mrs. Pine, is Buddy still here?" she asked his mother.

"Yes, he's still here. Come on in. Buddy! Buddy!" she called. Buddy comes rushing down with all his things almost falling from his bag.

"Honey, I told you to prepare your things at night." She scolded him.

"Yeah, mom. Kay, we gotta go. Bye." She kissed him and said goodbye to her thirteen year old son.

"Your mom's sweet." Kerry giggled.

"Yeah, her sweetness almost kills me."

"Your so lucky." She muttered.

"Why? Doesn't your mother do that to you everyday?" he laughed.

She weakly smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. She died three years ago. Cancer."

"Oh, hey. I just upgraded my flying boots, they're awesome. I might even send it as an entry in a science fair."

"Oh good luck then." She smiled. Buddy looked at her.

"Derek is going with Stacy on the Eight grade dance. Who you comin with?" Buddy asked her.

She gave him a surprised look. "Ah, I'm not going."

"What? You're not going? That's unfair."

"Buddy, it's boring. Besides I don't-. Ah whatever."

"You don't have a date?" She nodded.

"I don't have a date too." He said.

"You can take Miranda with you." She muttered. "Miranda's going with Karl." He answered.

"Wanna go with me?"

Kerry looked at him. "Here's the deal, genius. If you can make me go to that dance, yes I'll come with you. If not, then I'm so sorry."

"You will have fun in the dance I promise."

"Nah, it's much more fun at home."

"Where infront of the t.v.? When all your friends are out there dancing and you are all alone in your house watching Addams family?" he teased her.

"Here's the catch, genius. First, it's really fun watching t.v. Second, I don't dance and third, Addams family is my favorite movie."

Buddy looked at her and laughed.

"You don't know how to dance!" Kerry looked at him and shushed him.

"Come on, psycho. We're late for our first class!"

At lunch, Buddy sat at Kerry's table. Usually it's just him and Kerry.

"So about the dance—"

"I'm still not going." She said.

"Oh come on. Please come to the dance. Please."

"You have to give me puppy eyes before you can make me agree." She said while eating her lunch.

He looked at her. "Alright, if you come to the dance I'll give you a gift."

"You can do that anytime."

"Nope. I won't give you anymore gifts if you don't come to the dance."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I think yes, you didn't set any rules about threats." He teased.

She looked at him and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah right, I'm going."

Buddy smiled and hug her. "Hey stop with the huggin we're in public." She scolded.

* * *

><p>The night before the dance Buddy took almost the whole afternoon to get dress. When he picks Kerry at their house, he was amazed by her looks. She was wearing a violet, scarlet and black dress. Her hair was all tied up except for her straight cut bangs. Her hair band was color black. Her hands were covered by a dark fishnet gloves and she was wearing a punk style boots.<p>

"Don't look at me like that, Melonhead." She muttered. Buddy just smirked.

"You don't want to be late for your dance, baby." Her dad told her.

"Dad.." she interrupted. Buddy stared at her.

Kerry's dad noticed Buddy. "Hey you. If anything bad happens to my little angel. I'll show you what hell looks like."

"Dad, you know I hate it when you call me like that."

"Okay, go on."

She kissed her dad goodbye.

Buddy looked at her all the way to the school.

"Buddy if I'm an ice cream I'm already melted." She teased.

"You look… beautiful." He muttered.

"What?"

"You look like Evanescence"

"Oh she's one of my favorite singer." Kerry exclaimed.

"I thought you won't go to the dance but it seems to me you're to one whose prepared for it."

She looked at him. "Oh this dress? My mom made it. It's just stuck in my wardrobe so I wore it."

When the dance started, Buddy looked for Kerry who was lost in the crowd. He found her at the hall. "What are you doing here? Everyone was dancing." He asked her.

"I don't dance"

"Come on, you gotta try."

"I can't Buddy. I can't!" it was too late. Buddy already pulled her in the dance floor. She was going back when Buddy pulled her.

"I can't do this Buddy!"

"Just eyes on me!" he smiled. "Like what we learned in the dance class."

"I didn't learn anything from that class!" she almost screamed at him.

The music started to roll in. Her hands were on his shoulders. "Don't look at our feet, look at me." Buddy scolded.

"Don't blame me if I always step on your foot." She said.

"Hey, isn't that Kerry?" a girl beside them mumbled.

"She looks pretty."

"Wow she's stunning."

"They noticed you." Buddy teased. "Thanks to you, genius, I won't have a face to show to the whole class." She angrily mumbled.

"Don't worry. They won't say a thing." He smiled.

After the dance, Buddy took Kerry home. "Kerry!" he called. The girl looked back. "What?"

"This… this is my gift. For you." He handed him a box wrapped in a beautiful wrapper.

"Thanks I'll just open it later." She said. "Bye Buddy. Goodnight."

"Bye Kerry, goodnight…" he stared at her as she walk inside the house.

Kerry opened the gift when she was in her room. It was a hologram, a girl dancing in the stars. Beautiful. Kerry put it next to her bed.

Buddy and Kerry stayed bestfriends for so many years until their Senior year in High school.

College is a hard year and Kerry didn't had time to see him lately. Until there was no communication at all. Until one day…


	2. Have we met?

**I brought you my bullets, you brought me your love**

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette__  
><em>_Starts to make its way to me__  
><em>_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks__  
><em>_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_**- Enchanted, Taylor Swift**_

"I told you I can't make another model." Kerry shouted at the phone. "I'm still working on my other projects so WAIT!." She hung up. She looks at her desk. She stared at the picture beside her. "Sometimes the clients are really annoying." Her secretary Angelina smiled. "Here's your cup of coffee."

"What's my appointment today?"

"You're going to Mr. de Luna's office. He's gonna show you his business proposal."

"Business proposal eh? It's nothing but bunch of blah blah blah." She muttered.

"You better be going now." She reminded her.

"Alright. She stood up and took her coat."

She drove whole way to the de Luna enterprising tower.

"I'd wish to speak with Mr. Lawrence de Luna?" she asked the secretary.

"He's been expecting you, Madam. Please come in to his office."

She entered the room and there he was sitting in his table.

"Good morning, Ms. Kerry Miller."

"Good morning. What business do you want to propose to me?"

"I want you to invent me a brand new car."

"Aye I invent cars, I make them brand new. And what kind car and what for?"

She looked at him. "I want it to be magnificent. You know what my company believes."

"You make the future, a greater future."

"WE. We make the future, a greater future."

"It doesn't need to be that over-futuristic. Enjoy yourself. Make your imaginations roll in."

"Is that all?"

"What else do you want?" She shook her head.

"Very well, I'm going now."

"A brand new car. He must be out of his mind."

Her phone rang. She answered it. She was busy talking to the phone that she bumped into a guy.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. She took a glimpse on the man's face.

"I'm sorry, miss." He continued walking in the opposite direction. Kerry stared at him for a long time.

"_Have we met?"_ she asked in her mind.

_There something in that man that is so familiar._

She tried to remember.

"Kerry! Kerry, you still there?" the girl on the phone shouted.

"Yeah, I'll call you later." She ended the call.

She followed the man. _He can't be Dexter. Dexter's in Philadelphia._

He got out of the building. "Mr. Pine, your car's waiting at the left side of the building." A man said to him. PINE!

That almost hit her like a lightning bolt. Buddy!

She almost run just to keep up to him. But curse her stilettos.

She got out of the building and looked at him but he disappeared.

She saw him driving away.

_And there he was again, and you didn't even had a chance to say hi._

She returned on her office. She faced her laptop again. She went to google chrome and type the only name that's in her mind that time. Buddy Pine.

"I see. Who's stalking who?" her secretary teased.

"I'm not stalking. I'm just finding news about my high school bestfriend." She mumbled.

"Uh huh, maybe high school boyfriend." She chuckled.

"Not funny, Angelina."

"And what's his name? Buddy Pine. I heard that name before."

"Really? Where?"

"I've heard his selling stuffs, gizmos and some cool gadgets."

"Do you know where's his office?"

"Uh uh… Nobody knows. He says it's very top secret."

"Well I think it's mine to know where it is." She mumbled.

**When Syndrome tried to kidnap Jack-jack and got stuck in the engine turbines, he escaped. But he lost his consciousness and he remembered was an silhouette walking towards him.**

"He's gonna be alright now. Your friend is lucky to survive that accident."

"Thank you, doc."

He can barely hear those words.

He tried to open his eyes. At first everything was blurry.

"Your awake." He heard a voice of a woman. Now everything was clear.

There's a woman beside her, mid 20's and have a brunette hair.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he muttered. "You're in my house. My name is Kerry."

He looked at her. "Kerry, remember me?"

"I can't remember."

"Maybe you hit your head so hard. Buddy, its me."

"You know my name?"

"Of course, I know you!" she almost laughed.

"Are you one of my ex girlfriend?"

She laughed so hard at that one. "Ex girlfriend? Buddy, I'm not your ex girlfriend. Maybe you just need some rest."

"How did I get here?"

"You fell… from the sky."

"Fell from the sky?" Now everything was clear to him. He failed to do what he wanted.

"I need to—ah!" his wounds were deep.

"Hey, cut it out! Stay where you are and take a rest."

"I need to get out of here."

"You need to rest." She insisted.

She put down a tray of food in the table. "Eat, you must be hungry."

She gave him a picture. "I guess you can't remember me but maybe if you look in this picture you might."

"This is me." Buddy exclaimed. She nodded. "And that's me." She pointed a girl with a burgundy hair next to Buddy.

"You're Kerry, Kerry Miller?"

"Yes, that Kerry."

"You've change." He muttered.

"Not quietly. I'm still the girl who keeps on being herself." She muttered.

"And you? What have you become? Still spying on the supers."

"How did you-?"

"I've been spying on you for the last few months but I assure you I'm not a NSA agent."

Buddy looked at her. "I was there, victory was there."

"No, Buddy. You just buried yourself in quicksand. NSA was looking for you. They're hunting you down. You're a criminal."

"No, I'm not."

She looked at him. "Rest, you need strength. And don't even think about getting away. Because your wounds are deep." She closed the window.

"How long has it been? Six years? Seven? Yet you didn't forgot." She looked at him.

"I never forget, Buddy. I never."


	3. I'm coming back

**I brought you my bullets, you brought me your love.**

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil__  
><em>_This is war__  
><em>_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim__  
><em>_This is war_

_**- This is War, 30 seconds to Mars**_

Buddy woke up. A ray of sunlight was passing through the window. He stood up. He tried to walk. It hurts but he kept on trying. One step at a time. He did it but suddenly he fell. Luckily someone catch him.

"Did I wake you up?"

She shook her head. "I'm already awake."

She lead him back to the bed. "You can stay on your bed. I'll bring your food here."

When she was about to go, Buddy called her.

"Kerry?"

"Yes." He stared at her for a long time.

"Nothing."

"Alright."

After breakfast, Kerry told him to change his bandages. He removed it and they both looked at his wounds.

"The doctor was right. You were lucky." She said.

She wiped some medicine on his chest. It hurts. Now she turned on the legs.

"Look how wounded you are." She mumbled.

He stared at the window. "I have to go back."

"To go back to what? To be hurt again? To go into prison?"

He grabbed her hands. "No!"

"I won't go in prison. I'll show them what I can do and what I am."

"Human! That's what you are!" she answered.

"No, I am a hero."

She shook her head. "A villain. For the whole metroville, that's what you are."

"Is that what the media said?"

"No, but that's what they're thinking. Please stay right here. Be quiet for the rest of your life."

"Stay quiet? And let those supers be the hero!"

"I don't want to see you in that prison!" she shouted. Her heart was beating so fast.

"I don't have a heart to see my bestfriend in that jail."

"I won't be." He took her hands. "I promise. Just let me have a second chance. I can make it alright this time."

"I don't know—"

"Please. I can do this all by myself, by without your help it will be more difficult."

She looked at him. "So are you with me?" He held out his hand.

"Just like old times."

She weakly smiled. She took his hand. "Just like old times."

"For now the NSA's doing everything to look for Syndrome. We will never stop, Bob." Rick Dicker explained. "You better not. I don't want that devil lay hands on my family again." Bob angrily mumbled. "Just stay safe for now, Bob." He says goodbye.

Helen Parr approached her husband. "Everything will be back to normal now." She smiled.

"Yes, and from now on I won't let anybody hurt our family." He smiled at her.

"I better go to Jack-Jack." Helen left her husband. Bob knows its not the end.

"You can't go out like that." Kerry complained. "Only if you want NSA agents following you."

"What can I do?" he shouted. She looked at him. "Cut your hair."

He looked at her. "Oh no no no no. Not the hair."

"Dye it?" He shook his head. "Don't touch my hair."

"Then I suppose you'll be stuck here while I go out." She said.

"Can I just disguise without touching my hair?" he complained.

Kerry looked at him. His hair was all straight up. She wet her hands and fixed his hair. She added a cap so he wouldn't be easily noticed.

"There." She smiled.

"I look horrible."

"You look nice. Besides you can put back your old hair when you're in my house." She smiled.

She grabbed his hand and went to the car.

She drove the whole way to her office while Buddy looks out in the car's window.

"I can't remember the last time I walk in these streets." He mumbled.

Kerry looked at him. "It's not easy to be criminal."

"I told you not to call me like that!"

"Alright what do you want? The one who was being hunted down by NSA?"

He didn't answer. He just stared at the streets.

They parked infront of the building. "Wait here. I'm just gonna check things out."

She closed the door. "And also please don't go anywhere."

She entered the building.

"You've been away for 5 days." Angelina complained.

"I'm sorry, my cousin got a problem." She apologized.

"Angelina, I might not be in my office this week. I'm just arranging some problems." She explained. "So tell Mr. Villarico I might not be in wine party this Wednesday. Take care of the office for me. Ciao!" she kissed her and grabbed her bag.

"But, Kerry!"

"Love you, Angelina! You're the best."

She went back into the car. "Just took my bag."

"Where are we going?"

"We need to buy some new clothes."

"Wha-?"

"You can't go out with your Halloween costume."

"Bu—"

"After we got you new clothes, we'll be heading in your island."

She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

She gently smiled. "You know what friends are for?"

She hit the gas.

Bob was looking outside the house window. Being a hero once again is a big responsibility. Thank God for now nothing much is happening. No dangerous villains has been popping out after Underminer. "Thinking of something." Helen pats her husbands shoulders.

"It's quiet. Too quiet."

"It's better."

"No, silence means something's wrong." He mumbled.

"Let's just thank now that everything's fine. Violet is back to her school. Dash is getting better and better and Jack-Jack is alright." Her sweet voice seems to be a relaxing potion for Mr. Incredible. He just smiled.

After they went shopping Kerry opened the GPS. She directed the car's direction to the place labeled Tartarus. "Next location, Tartarus. Switching into autodrive mode." A female computer voice says.

"Tartarus?"

"You will know why it's called that."

The car headed it's way outside the city. It was going is normal speed.

"Can't your car be any faster? I modeled a car that's more faster than this."

"Are you insulting my Xcellerate model." She pushed a red button and the car's speed went 80+. Kerry laughed.

The car stopped. "I think I'm gonna throw out everything I ate."

She smiled. "Come on, get out of the car."

They stopped in the voice controlled door. "Kerry Francheska Ignacio Miller."

"Voice and Password accepted." The door opened. "I'm the only one who can open that door." She explained.

They led themselves down into the elevator and a large room.

"Lights on."

Then there was light in the facility. "Now I know why you called it Tartarus."

"It's the realm of suffering for every man."

"Machines of war. You made them!" Buddy looked at her.

"I thought maybe the army could use it. So I modeled dangerous war machines."

"Look at someone whose talking about peace." Kerry looked at him pissed off.

"I modeled them but I only sold the weaker ones. The highly dangerous ones I kept them here." She explained.

"For what?"

"Nothing. Maybe I could use them someday."

He just sighed. "You know we're really alike. I modeled these things too."

"I know and you keep the best for yourself to use it in your revenge."

"Will you cut it out? Now where's the thing that could get us in my island?"

She smiled. "Why are you so excited?" She walked through another large hall and she pushed the button on the navigation table and the floor began to open up. A jet plane was seen.

"Sentinel X." she proudly smiled.

Buddy looked at her. "Impressive."

"She looks thin but her metal is much more stronger and can shield up to 100 missiles. But she's fast, she goes with the air."

"I have modeled a jet plane before and it was fantastic."

"So what can you say about mine?"

Buddy looked at it, studying it's features. "I don't know. Maybe if we could fly it I can judge her."

"Shall we go now?"

Buddy nodded with pleasure.


	4. The comeback

**I brought you my bullets, you brought me your love**

_Braced myself for the goodbye__  
><em>_'Cause that's all I've ever known__  
><em>_Then you took me by surprise__  
><em>_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_**Mine, Taylor Swift**_

"Don't you think NSA already found your island?" Kerry asked. Buddy looked at her and shook his head. "Nomanisan is impossible to locate."

"Now where is it?"

A holographic globe appeared in the table.

Buddy looked closely at the globe.

"There. There it is. Somewhere in that part of the tropic." Buddy explained.

"There's nothing on that part of the map." Kerry looked at him.

"I make sure no one knows it. That's why you can't find it in that model." Buddy added.

Kerry simply nodded. "Sentinel, take us to that place."

"Location added."

Kerry looked at the way the jet was heading.

Buddy looked at her.

"Nomanisan island." Kerry smiled.

"Why?" Buddy asked.

"No-man-is-an island. You're very clever for giving that name." Kerry praised him.

"A man cannot live alone." He answered.

"What if NSA finds your island?" Kerry asked him.

"I'll do everything to keep it. And I won't let them catch me." Buddy answered. He looks at her. "You? What will you gonna do? Will stay with me?"

Kerry looked at him. "I said I will help you didn't I?"

Buddy smiled.

"When you went to Crystalframe University, I thought you'd stay with me on Collins Academy." Buddy said.

Kerry looked at him.

"You told me that we will stay on the same school, and that school is Collins Academy. I already enrolled in that school when you told me you'll be going in Crystalframe University I really was really pissed off. I thought we still stay together." Buddy gently smile.

"You were the only bestfriend I ever had. The one who wouldn't was on my side always. But I soon realized that life was about change. But I never thought I'd see you again, in this way." Buddy looked at her.

"You really did a nice job." He pats her shoulder.

"Every time I do my creations, I always remember you." She muttered. "When we were in 3rd grade, you would always be the superhero in every drama. And in science class, you never run out of ideas." She smiled.

Buddy looked at the view. "We're already here."

"Hey, don't you think. Your henchmen will fire us deadly missiles." Kerry laughed.

"They won't. Just land it in the hidden area." He pointed a little cave.

"Sentinel X, close engine." The jet plane closes the engine.

They went to the jungle. "You think your men is still in this island?" Kerry asked.

"They're still here. And we're close to where my headquarters is." Buddy told her.

There they are, the waterfalls. They followed the rails of the car. They went pass through the falls. Some men pointed guns on them. "Put that down, you idiots. It's me, Buddy Pine." Buddy shouted at them. The guards put down the gun and opened the door and apologized.

"Pretty big and neat." Kerry looked at it.

"Hi Violet." Tony greeted the young blooming girl. Violet's still not giving her sweet yes to the boy after he asked her if Violet could be his girlfriend. Violet is not that kind of girl, easy to get. "So when will you answer Tony?" Kari kept asking her. Violet just smiled on Kari's question. She's not ready yet. And beside her dad is still afraid if something bad happens to them. Oh, her dad. She remembered. She heard her dad and her mom talking about danger. And his dad is really afraid.

"He really should be afraid." Syndrome told Jack, he's the chief of the security in the facility. "I'm not yet finished on my revenge."

"But sir, Mirage—"

"I don't need her. She chose to leave me." Syndrome's tone is quiet sad when he said this.

"And besides, I have someone whom I can trust better than her." They looked at Kerry who was sitting infront of a navigation table. "Who? Her?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"But she's-."

"She's a friend of mine, so no need to worry Jack." Syndrome mumbled.

"And besides, she more intelligent than Mirage and more stronger."

Jack just nodded. "If that's what you say boss."

"What happens to the remaining bots?" Syndrome asked.

"Apparently, Mirage destroys their control before she escaped." Jack said to him.

"So the only remaining defense of this fortress is us."

Syndrome looked at Kerry. "I don't think so."

"WHAT?" Kerry almost screamed. "You want me to give you my machines?"

"This fortress needs protection and the my robots are destroyed and all I ask for you is to let me borrow it."

"That's a dangerous, mechanical war machine you want me to give you. I will not be responsible to its mess." Kerry looked at him with wide eyes.

"Please, Kerry! Like you said you'll help me." Syndrome looked at her in the eyes.

Kerry just sighed. "Those machines are artificial intelligence I don't know their capacity. When I invented some of them, their capacity to be disastrous is unimaginable." Kerry explained.

"I can handle it." Syndrome said to her.

"Have you got anything?" Rick asked his daughter Hayley. "None. Just junk. Syndrome's Island is too hard to find. I've searched everything." She complained to her father.

"Don't stop until that bastard is found." Rick said to her.

"How can I possibly find a place that is not in the map?" she almost screamed.

And that hit him like a lightning. "Let me see the map." Rick stared at the map and took a marker.

"Search here." Rick told his daughter. Hayley looked at it. "There's nothing there."

"Exactly. If we can't find him in the places that is IN the map then lets look at the place that's NOT in the map." Hayley smiled. "You're genius, dad."

Syndrome looked at the office table. When was the last time he sat there thinking about revenge? Now there he is again, with the same thing in mind. But something still changed. He looked at his desk. It was her picture, Mirage. He took the picture and put it in the trash can.

"Goodbye." Then he remembered the first time he met Mirage. It was on that convention. He saw her. The first time he fell for her. But where is she now?

She chose to be with the _good_ guy.

He smoked a cigar. "You know those can kill you." Kerry took gave him a file.

"That's all my war machines. Just thought you might want to see their documents." Kerry smiled. She took the cigarette.

"Hey!"

She put it in the cigarette aside. "I don't want to see you again smoking cigars." She raised her eyebrows. She noticed Mirage's picture in the trash.

"Don't touch that."

"She's beautiful." She mumbled and looked at him. "Do you miss her?"

"No." Kerry just weakly smiled and left the room.

"You said you'll never leave me alone." Syndrome whispered to himself.

Sorry short chapter..

I'll make the next one longer.

Ciao! Take care all of you!


	5. Anything

**I brought you my bullets, you brought me your love**

_And as you sleep__  
><em>_Eyes to the window__  
><em>_I'm watching you dream__  
><em>_Well are you dreaming of me?__  
><em>_So why can't you see__  
><em>_You're all that matters__  
><em>_You know if this earth should crack__  
><em>_I'll be your solid ground__  
><em>_I will be there to catch you when you fall down_

_**- Anything, The Calling  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Do you really think it will work?" Kerry asked him.<p>

"I mean. You failed before what if you fail again?"

Syndrome looked at her. "No, I won't fail this time."

"How can you be so sure?" Kerry followed him in the laboratory.

"Thomas Edison made many mistakes before he finally light a bulb."

"No, Thomas Edison found many ways to light a bulb but found only one to make it work."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Kerry rolls her eyes.

"So when will get your machines?"

"I don't know about you." She crossed her arms.

"How about Tuesday?"

"Yeah, right."

She plays the metal balls on her hands.

"You're very stubborn, aren't you?"

"What?"

"You really don't want me to use it."

"I mean… It's very dangerous."

"I promise I'll use it properly. Okay?"

She just nodded.

"If you need me, I'll be on your room." She goes out of the laboratory.

Syndrome looked at her.

On her way to the room, Kerry met Jack. Jack grabbed her.

"I am the chief of the security here. I don't know what you use to poison my boss' mind but one thing's for sure. You're up to something. Now what is that?" he asked her.

Kerry looked at him with her eyes wide open.

"I'm doing this for Buddy and not for anything else." She pulled her arm back.

"You can fool everybody but not me. I can see in your eyes that you can't be trusted. You'll betray Buddy and tell the NSA where he is!"

"What? Are you out of your mind? If I want that I have already done that before!"

She left him.

Syndrome looks at the machine's profile.

"If I want to destroy, Mr. Incredible. I need a plan."

"And what plan is that?" Jack cut in.

"Jack… What are you doing here?" he asked him.

"Nothing just checking out, boss."

"Oh yeah, how nice of you."

"Hey if you want to get revenge on that family, why don't you start it with the girl?" Jack bites the bread that was in the table next to Buddy.

"What girl?"

"Little miss disappear."

"Oh, the one with violet eyes."

"Yeah." He opened the root beer. "Besides that one seems to be easy to handle and she's a _woman_."

"You're right. Bob's little girl."

"That idiot, lunatic! Dare to touch me." Kerry opened the door to Syndrome's room.

She sat on the bed. "Buddy told me to get the blueprints of his old robot. He said its just here." She opened the drawers and checked everything. She found it but she accidentally knocked down a box and it opened. She was surprised. It seems familiar. It was a hologram of a boy gazing the stars. It was like a missing piece of hers.

She sat down and stared at it for a little while.

Syndrome searched everything about the Parr girl including where she goes to school.

"So when will we take Operation Vengeance in action?"

"The sooner I finish my plan, Jack. Don't be so excited."

The laboratory door opened. "I found the – Oh. You're here."

Jack glared at her. "What, Kerry?" Syndrome asked.

"Oh nothing. Here's the blueprints." She gave him the papers. "So what do you think?"

"I'm going to kidnap the Parr girl."

"WHAT?" she looked at him. "Are you insane? You can't get close to her. NSA agents are like their bodyguards."

"But can they guard her at SCHOOL?"

"Buddy, school is full of people if you kidnap her, many people will see you and you're busted."

"Kerry, if you want to get a lamb away from the flock you need to fool it." Syndrome smiled at her. She just rolls her eyes.

"DASH!" Violet screamed. Helen closed her eyes, the kids are having trouble again.

"Give that back to me!" Violet was trying to catch up with her brother who was really running fast.

"I got her diary. I got her diary!" Dash teased. Violet knocked him over with a force field and grabbed the diary. "Next time you touch my belongings again, I'll cage you in my force fields."

Dash blows raspberry. "Guys, we need to cooperate from now on. Dash stop making your sister angry and Violet you're old enough to handle Dash."

"No one can handle that freak."

"Hey, not because you're already dating Tony Rydinger you can call me a freak."

"Hey, cut that out!"

"Violet and Dash Parr! Stop it right now and go back to your rooms." The two kids glared at each other as they went back to their rooms.

"Problem with the kids?" Bob asked his wife. "Oh no it's okay, honey. Go back to the sala."

Syndrome was tired. He went back to his room. That is one of the rare days that he will sleep in his bed. He usually sleeps in the office. He was too tired that he easily fall to the bed and fall to sleep. Kerry peeked to his room. He was sound asleep. Kerry gently opened the window. She looked at him. She sat gently beside him and tuck him. She stared at the stars outside the window. "Stars in the sky, shining like a firefly… Shine with me tonight..." she hummed. "Good night, genius." She kissed him in the forehead. She left the room. When she was outside, she smiled. She didn't know why she did that. But it gave her a good feeling. And she was like floating. She went back in her room.

Violet was really bored in her class. She looked at Tony. Tony smiled at her. She smiled back. Ever since Tony asked her out, she seemed to be different. It's like she was growing tired. She still like Tony but does she love him? Kari interrupted her deep thinking. "Violet, Violet! Wanna go over the Candy Cane after school? They said they're having a promo!" Kari asked her. "Come on it'll be fun."

"I don't know, Kari. I'm just not in the mood."

"You can take Tony with you!" she teased.

Violet didn't answer her. She just stared at the window, outside.

Syndrome woke up. "God, I forgot to change clothes." Then he noticed the windows. It wasn't open last night and the covers, he was to sleepy to get them. He just smiled. Kerry was already in the laboratory.

"So I'll go get the jet ready." She went outside. Syndrome stared at the mechanisms of the machine. It is deadly. He stared, on the other hand, Violet's profile.

"It's ready. Shall we?" Kerry asked.

Syndrome followed her.

"I'll turn the visibility zero so if any NSA agents want to track us, they can't."

"You can do that?" Syndrome asked her.

"Of course."

"Destination: the Tartarus." The female computer voice said.

Syndrome looked at her. "Kerry, thanks for everything."

Kerry answered him with a smile.

_You know I'd do anything for you, Buddy Pine. Anything. I'd give you the whole world._ Her mind almost screamed those words. 

* * *

><p>That's it for now… I'm gonna be busy…<p>

Next time guys… thanks for reading…

Ciao


End file.
